


Learning about yourself

by LostOneHero



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, comment please, i dunno, might continue if you guys like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: Thomas wants to know more about himself.





	1. Chapter 1

“I think it’s a awful idea to mingle with those dark sides. Thomas why on earth are you even asking a prince would never be friends with a villain.” Roman prattle on.

“I concur with Roman on this Thomas. We have no knowledge on how they would affect you if you interacted on the dark side.” Logan added.

“The dark sides are just misunderstood you guys we should give them a chance like my dafk son.” Patton chimed in.

“Logan and princy are right, the dark sides are not to be messed with nor should any of you go.” Virgil quietly spoke up.

“Guys guys please isn’t it better for me to know all my sides of myself to accept myself and its faults.” Thomas argued.

“I see your point Thomas, but it would be in everyone’s best interest to stay away.” Logan concedes slightly.

“I think we need another opinion.” Thomas said pulling up deceit.

Deceit came up and he was in the middle of putting a bandage on his face. Startled he looked around. “Well I totally expected this.”

“Why did you bring snake and lies here?” Roman groaned.

“To get his voice in the discussion of me meeting my dark sides.” Thomas bit back.

“That would be a marvelous idea they would even bake you cookies.” Deceit glared.

“Oh golly why didn’t you say so Dee wr should go.” Patton exclaimed.

“That isn’t what he means Patton Deceit can only speak in lies.” Logan interrupted.

“That is totally true.” Deceit sighed looking over to Virgil. “Care to not explain.”

“Thomas wants to meet the dark sides to accept himself. Which is a awful idea Thomas.” Virgil growls.

“I agree with Vig-Hiss.” Deciet grabs his face as one of his scales false off oozing blood.

The rest of the sides and Thomas minus Virgil look at deceit shocked. “Did you just tell the truth?” Logan stammered. “Did telling the truth hurt you?”

“No Logan I tell lies because it’s fun.” Deceit growled grimaces at the blood on his glove.

“Guys Dee cannot tell the truth or it physically hurts him.” Virgil explains. “Look as much as you guys hate him I know Deceit and if you actually paid attention you would of noticed his room has lived to this side.”

“Wait what?” Roman asked shocked.

“That is totally false the dark sides didn’t destroy my room and forced me out.” Deceit sighed looking over to Thomas. “I will stay.” He states fading out.

“What?” Roman repeated his question.

“Hmmm interesting I shall go find Deceit to ask him follow up questions.” Logan mutters fading out.

“Oh my God a new roomie here I need to bake some cookies.” Patton exclaimed fading out.

“I need to fortify my room.” Roman growled fading out.

“Wait guys-”

“Thomas just let us handle things. Dee isn’t bad per say just as you accepted me just please trust me on this, and don’t go looking for nightmares.” Virgil sighed fading out leaving a confused Thomas.


	2. The sky is red

Virgil was helping Deceit patch up his wounds. “Insanity sure did a number on you, and I can see burns from fury. Dee you can’t continue this in this state. Things aren’t stable we both can feel it, Thomas is trying to dig deeper.”

“The sky is red V.” Deceit hissed as Virgil disinfected the cuts.

Virgil pauses scowling. “And I told you as my last act as king and your last act as my knight that is a awful idea, but I never cross my word do I.” He sighs. “Your lucky I can feel my tail and horns trying to regrow.”

“This is a great idea V, but it isn’t necessary. They don’t need to know. I can do this on my own.” Deceit face grows into a scowl. “Do I need to not get you painkillers.”

“No Dee I already took some, I’m ok for now, and don’t give me that look I can handle this for now you know when I lie….. you aren’t my knight anymore, I’m no king.” Virgil looks uncomfortable staring at his feet.

Deceit gets up getting dressed. “We shouldn’t go now. You shouldn’t do the talking.” He smiles seeing anxiety smile.

“Oh come on snake Thomas can see through your lies…. I think.” Virgil says smiling softly.

…….

Thomas jumps seeing Virgil and Deceit just appear. “How many times have I told you not to do that?”

“You never told us.” Deceit hums trying to mask the worry on his face.

“Thomas we’re here to tell you some important things. I’ll do most of the talking sadly since you’ll get confused from Deceot only able to speak in lies.” Virgil huffs pulling his hood over his head.

“What are you talking about Virgil, I know Deceit can’t tell the truth without pain.” Thomas looks over to Deceit.

“It isn’t time for you to know my purpose, or the past.” Deceit mumbles.

“Thomas let us tell you a story about a snake and a king…..” Virgil huffs.

……..

“Deceit you are my self preservation, everything you’ve done is to protect me.” Thomas breathes out sitting on his couch.

“Incorrect Thomas.” Deceit nods sitting next to his charge.

“I mean we all have a duty to protect mostly just the other dark sides don’t exactly see that, they want to break the barrier taking control and pushing the light sides in the trash which can only cause great harm to you Thomas.” Thomas tries to interrupt Virgil but he continues. “Thomas listen to me on this we need to prepare the offness you’ve been feeling since you tries to look into your dark sides is the dark sides seizing the opportunity to surface and attack. Deceit has been doing his best to set up defenses, but we know it’s not enough we need to prepare. If things get out of hand we can ask the others, but Thomas now that you know please don’t tell the others…. I don’t want to be pushed out.”

“Virgil they wouldn’t push you out, I won’t let them…. king. Oh Roman would flip out hearing that.” Thomas says trying to lift the mood.

“Princy never did good controlling his emotions.” Virgil chuckles trying not to seem tense.

Deceit merely smiled flicking on disney channel. “We don’t need to relax. We definitely don’t need to wait to understand this information.”

“I uh yeah right. Uh does it ever get easier to flip his speech?” Thomas looked almost at a loss at Virgil.

Virgil laughed. “Thomas please.” All the worry drained from his face.

“Virgil that is amusing.” Deceit huffed looking away red faced but smiling.

Thomas relaxed, things were bad somewhat but maybe they will work out in the end.


End file.
